dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana of Paradise Island (Hornverse)
Born Diana of Paradise Island, Princess Diana was sent by her mother Queen Hippolyta to the United States where she adopts the civilian identity of Diana Prince and becomes the superheroine known as Wonder Woman. Biography ''The New Original Wonder Woman Diana was born in 550 BC in Ancient Greece, her mother, Hippolyta led the Amazons to Paradise Island, an uncharted isle in an area common known as the "Bermuda Triangle" in the year 24 BC. There the Amazons remained until the year 1942 when major Steve Trevor, a member of the United States Army Air Corps, crash landed after an air battle with a Nazi fighter plane. He revealed the current state of the world, resulting in Hippolyta deciding to send him back to the outside world with an Amazon to battle along side the Allies. Hippolyta forbid Diana from participating in the contest to determine the Amazon who was to go to Man's World, but in disguise Diana won the contest. Diana removes her wig and reveals her identity, and proclaims her loyalty and love to her people and her mother. Hippolyta agrees to send her with her blessing. Diana's suit is designed to feature American emblems in the hope that she will be accepted in her new home and her golden belt will be her source of strength and power. She retains her bracelets, which deflect bullets, and also receives a golden lasso, which is indestructible, and forces people to obey and tell the truth when bound. Diana is now known as "Wonder Woman", and flies to Washington, D.C. in an invisible plane. After dropping Trevor off at a hospital, the heroine stumbles upon a bank robbery, which she stops. A theatrical agent who sees her in action invites her to take her Bullets and Bracelets act on the road as a theatrical attraction. Diana is hesitant, but she needs money in this society, so she agrees. Meanwhile, Trevor's civilian secretary, Marcia, is revealed as a double agent for the Nazis seeks to aid top spies in killing Trevor and opposing the new threat, Wonder Woman, after her first attempt - arranging for an audience member to fire a machine gun at Wonder Woman during her stage show act - backfired when the Amazon easily deflected the multiple bullets. Later, at the hospital, Diana disguises herself as a nurse in order to keep an eye on Steve. As spy activities increase, Trevor leaves the hospital and is captured, prompting his "nurse" to do a spin in the hall where she slowly peels off uniform parts and replaces them with her Wonder Woman suit, before heading off to rescue him. Wonder Woman defeats the villainess and the spies, breaking up the spy ring. Steve later meets his new secretary, Diana Prince (Wonder Woman in disguise). The Return of Wonder Woman ''To be added Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman speed *Superhuman Hearing Equipment *Lasso of Truth *Bracelets of Submission Relationships *Queen Hippolyta - Mother. *Steve Trevor, Sr. - Ally and love interest. *Philip Blankenship - Boss. *Steve Trevor Jr. - Ally. *Joe Atkinson - Ally. *IRAC - Ally. *Colonel Oberst von Blasko - Enemy. *Marcia - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *TV Movies (2 films) **''The New Original Wonder Woman'' - Lynda Carter **''The Return of Wonder Woman'' - Lynda Carter Trivia *Unlike in the comics and in most films, Diana in the Hornverse; does not have the power to fly that previous incarnations had. Although she still possesses other superhuman physical attributes; such as superhuman strength, durability and speed. Gallery WonderWomanLyndaCarter.jpg Wonder-woman.jpg WW Lynda.jpg WW_Lynda_08.jpg Diana and Rena.jpg 4575937614869136.jpg Lynda_carter-wonder-woman-golden-lasso1.jpg S1 e00a.jpg|Diana finds Steve Trevor on Paradise Island. Diana and Hyppolita.jpg S1 e00b.jpg|The Amazons competing to return Steve Trevor to the outside world Ww s1 e00.jpg|Diana competing in the tournement. Diana Gun.jpg S1 e00c.jpg|Queen Hippolyta's reaction to Diana's victory. Invisible_Plane.jpg|Wonder Woman flying the invisible plane. S1 e00d.jpg|Wonder Woman flies in the invisible plane Bullet Deflecting2.jpg Bullet deflecting.jpg The Return of Wonder Woman.jpg See Also *Wonder Woman Category:Wonder Woman Characters Category:The New Original Wonder Woman Characters Category:The Return of Wonder Woman Characters Category:Amazonian Category:Warriors Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:Agents Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Martial arts skills